labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth Merchandise
A range of merchandise was produced to tie in with the theatrical release of Labyrinth. Material produced ranged from books to video games, and was available in various diffirent countries. More recently, Labyrinth related merchandise has been produced due to the film's enduring popularity. Books The most prominent of the books to be produced to tie-in with the release of Labyrinth is the novelization by A.C.H. Smith, which re-tells the story of the film in novel format. The story of the film was also retold in Labyrinth: The Storybook Based On The Film, Labyrinth: The Photo Album, a marvel comic book adaptation, a poster story book and a read-along book that was accompanied by either a record or a cassette tape. A range of colouring, activity and sticker books were also produced to tie-in with the film's release. These include Labyrinth: Family Activity Book, Labyrinth: In The Goblin City, Labyrinth: Sticker Book, Labyrinth: The World of Labyrinth, Labyrinth: Across the Labyrinth and Labyrinth: Activity and Coloring Book. These books generally feature simple games involving the films' characters and scenarios, and highly abridged and selective re-tellings of the film's plot. The Brian Froud and Terry Jones book The Goblins of Labyrinth was released to tie-in with the film's release, and features profiles by Jones of numerous goblins sketched by Froud when he was generating ideas and characters for the film. In 2006, Tokyopop released the first volume of the four part Return to Labyrinth series, a sequel to the film that followed Toby's return to the Labyrinth. In 2012 Archaia Comics will be releasing a prequel graphic novel that tells the story of how Jareth became Goblin King. Video Games Two distinct video games of Labyrinth were produced. The first, Labyrinth: The Computer Game, was developed by Lucasfilm Games, and featured creative input from British author and dramatist Douglas Adams. The game was available on a range of consoles, including the NES and Commodre 64. Variations of the game were produced in diffirent regions, and the Japanese issue of the game for the MSX console featured graphics that more closely resemble the look of the film than those seen in the original game. Tokuma Soft in Japan developed another, entirely diffirent game for the Famicom console. The game featured 8-bit renditions of the film's soundtrack, and was an adventure game that challenged the viewer to play as Sarah and overcome a series of enemies to reach the castle at the centre of the Labyrinth. Figurines and Action Figures A resin model kit that when assembled featured Jareth and two goblins, was released around the time of the film's release in 1986. Information about the kit is scarce, however it is believed to have been extremely expensive upon it's original release, costing in excess of $100.http://www.crazyattic.com/obg/view/model.html Crazy Attic Merchandise Page NECA has produced a range of figurines relating to the film. The first figurine was a 6" figure of Jareth that was released in April 2007, which was later followed in September 2007 by a 12" figure that said various phrases of the character from the film.http://cooltoyreview.com/NECA_CultClassics_Labyrinth12.asp Both figures were dressed in the outfit Jareth wears when he first appears in the film after Sarah wishes Toby away. In summer 2008, a twin pack featuring Jareth and Hoggle was released by NECA. The figure of Jareth featured in this set wears the outfit Jareth wore in the scene where he gives Hoggle the peach intended for Sarah. Plan B toys produced a range of Labyrinth merchandise in 2006, including a bust of Jareth dressed in his costume from the ballroom scene. The bust is set on a base that resembles the crystals he is seen handling in the film. Plan B also produced two statues of goblins inspired by the film, one with a goblin sitting atop an obelisk and another with a goblin hanging from an obelisk. Stuffed Toys Stuffed toys have been made of various creatures to have featured in the film. In 1987 Dakin produced a range of stuffed toys of Ludo, Sir Didymus and a Firey, which featured detachable limbs attached to the toy's body with velcro. Other companies produced protoype models of a Sir Didymus plush to try and win a production contract from the Jim Henson Company. Companies who produced alternative plushes of Sir Didymus included Kenner. From 2006, Toy Vault have been releasing a new range of Labyrinth plush toys. The first toy to be released was Sir Didymus in 2006, which was followed by plushes of Ludo and a Door Knocker in 2008 and a plush of the worm in 2010. Puzzles and Games Stickers and Badges Clothing Party Equipment Ephemera References Category:Merchandise